Pancake Wars
by DrWhoLover815
Summary: My entry for FanficAddict02's Pancake Day contest! Re-uploaded because of some minor issues with links. Of course, it may just have been me. A short, silly one-shot!


_A/N This is my entry for FanFicAddict02's Pancake Day contest. :D I hope you enjoy and please review if you are so inclined! A/N_

The bedroom door shut with a quiet _thump. _A few seconds passed.

Woody sat up on Bonnie's bed and perked his ears. He listened for the slightest rustle, footstep, or whisper from the hallway. Another door shutting downstairs confirmed that the coast was clear.

"We're good!" he yelled. The bedroom was immediately filled with life. Toys emerged from the closet, toy box, and underneath the bed. Happy voices filled the air. There were good morning's, how are you's, we are eternally grateful's, and I wish my cork would stop falling out's.

It was Sunday morning, and one could feel it in the air. There was a sense of laziness and happiness that consumed nearly every toy; everyone walked with a little more pep in their step.

Woody hopped off the bed and began walking around without any certain destination. He wasn't sure yet what he would be up to today. Usually Sundays were like this; he would wait and see what tasks the day brought before him.

And he would soon find out what the morning had in store for him.

"Woody!" Jessie exclaimed, seeming to pop up in front of him out of no where.

"Yes?" he replied, trying to hide the fact that Jessie had frightened him quite a bit.

"There are pancakes downstairs leftover from breakfast this morning, so I was wondering…" she sang.

"No way." Woody said with an authoritative tone.

"But-"

"_No_."

"See, that's your problem! You never want to have fun!" Jessie exclaimed, her voice rising. The other toys began to stare at the two. "Why can't you just loosen up?"

Woody sighed. The all-too-familiar feeling of guilt began to sink in. Sometimes he wished his "duty" of being a leader _required _a day off every now and then.

_And why shouldn't it? _A voice in his head asked him. The sheriff looked at Jessie. He noticed her features, being much like that of an angry, distressed toddler.

"Fine. But you have to be the one who cleans up the mess." Woody gave in. But he knew by the look on Jessie's face that his decision was more than worth it. The cowgirl squealed with delight, gave him a quick hug, and then moved towards the center of the room where everyone could see her.

"Okay everyone," she yelled, "Listen up! Today the pancake war will commence in the kitchen in roughly half an hour!" Jessie commanded her friends like a drill sergeant.

"Remember the rules- Wear your jerseys, only throw towards the opposite team, and any hit above the shoulders doesn't count! If you catch an incoming pancake, the thrower of said pancake is out!" Buzz joined Jessie in the center of the room.

"And no makeshift slingshots this time." Woody accused Hamm and Buttercup from across the room.

After the final command, the toys separated into the two teams. The first consisted of Woody, Slinky, Totoro, the Peas, the Mr. and Mrs., Mr. Pricklepants, Rex, and Trixie. The second was made up of Buzz, Jessie, the LGM's, Hamm, Buttercup, Chuckles, Dolly, and Bullseye. Team names had been decided before the last pancake war, Woody's team being named "The Most Amazing Team Ever", and Buzz's team was named "The Destroyers".

A line of plates marked the two sides of the kitchen. On each plate was a pancake that had been cut into several pieces; a whole pancake would be much too big for one toy to throw. On top of each piece of pancake, a generous amount of syrup had been applied. The Destroyers showed their pride in red, and The Most Amazing Team Ever in blue.

A few silent moments passed. The wall clock ticked, increasing the tension in the air. Members from each team stared at the opposite side, watching fingers twitch and nervous thumbs twiddling.

"Let the battle commence!" Buzz yelled suddenly.

The kitchen was now a blur of red, blue, and the golden pancakes. Most pancakes plopped syrup-side first on the tile, making the floor quite gooey, sticky, and slippery.

Woody stepped towards Totoro cautiously, keeping his eyes peeled for any incoming pancakes.

"You're our secret weapon," The sheriff whispered to the blue fluffy creature, "Since you're taller than everyone else."

Totoro nodded in understanding and grinned. He picked up the largest slice of pancake he could find and flung it in Dolly's direction.

By the time the pancake had flown its journey, Dolly was still unaware of the breakfast flying her way. The pancake made a direct hit on her arm. The pancake slid to the ground, though residue of syrup still resided on her sleeve and cheek.

Dolly gasped as she realized her defeat. The doll stomped away towards the group of toys who were already out, such as Rex, Mrs. Potato-head, and Slinky.

This is how the war continued for another half an hour, Woody and Jessie being the best players from either team. Jessie had already gotten Totoro out by a sneak attack, and Woody Buzz by a sly throw.

The players had finally widdled down to Woody and Jessie. The two westerners stared each other down, each holding a limp pancake in their hands.

Jessie's hands were suddenly a blur as she began throwing pancakes blindly towards the sheriff. At this point he could only think about dodging the pancakes, much less find out how to pick one up and hit the cowgirl.

Then he remembered what Buzz had said earlier while repeating the rules-

"_If you catch an incoming pancake, the thrower of said pancake is out!"_

Woody smiled, knowing what his plan was now. He only had to wait until the perfect opportunity arrived. If he stuck out his arm to catch too soon, he might be hit by the shower of pancakes. Then another question arose:

What if Jessie ran out of pancakes on her side? Surely there weren't _that _many on The Destoryers' side to begin with?

That was all he had to do. Wait for her to run out of pancakes, and on her final throw, catch the incoming pancake!

_Whap._

Woody felt the gooey syrup slide down his jersey. The sheriff smacked himself mentally. How could he have been so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot to dodge?e only had Heljasdl;fj a

_A/N Poor, confused Woody! Sometimes you shouldn't think about an escape route, but rather how to trick the kidnapper. At least that's what my granddaddy told me today. S:_

_Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! A/N_


End file.
